Old Wounds
Old Wounds (zu Deutsch: "Alte Wunden") ist ein Comic der TF2-Reihe, der am 31. August 2015 erschien. Nach 'Blood in the Water' war er der fünfte Comic der insgesamt siebenteiligen 'Team Fortress Comics'-Reihe. Auftretende Figuren *Gray Mann *RED-Soldier *RED-Demoman *RED-Pyro *RED-Spy *RED-Heavy *RED-Medic *RED-Sniper *Miss Pauling *TFC-Team *Zhanna Handlung In seiner Basis wird Gray Mann von dem TFC-Heavy darin unterrichtet, dass er und seine Kollegen kein Australium auftreiben konnten, die gefangenen Söldner von Mann Co. jedoch gerade verhört würden. Gray verspottet den TFC-Heavy, als dieser ihn fragt, wie er so alt werden konnte und er Interesse an seinen Plänen äußert, worauf ihn der TFC-Heavy wütend packt und äußert, dass ihn Mann zum Nachdenken gebracht hätte. Im Folterkeller der Basis versucht Bea, der TFC-Pyro, Informationen aus dem Soldier und Zhanna zu pressen und den Aufenthaltsort der Administratorin in Erfahrung zu bringen. Plötzlich erscheint der TFC-Heavy in dem Folterkeller und bringt Gray Mann mit sich, den er dem Pyro überlässt. Bevor er geht, reißt er Gray die Lebenserhaltungsmaschine vom Körper, worauf dieser schmerzerfüllt zu Boden fällt. Zhanna schafft es, sich mithilfe einer Scherbe zu befreien und den Pyro zu töten, verliert dabei jedoch eine Hand. Der sterbende Gray Mann fleht die beiden an, ihn unbedingt zu Miss Pauling zu bringen, bevor er stirbt. Diese wird mit dem Spy, Pyro und Demoman in einer Zelle festgehalten und verzweifelt an der aussichtlosen Lage. Der Spy bietet ihr an, eine Ladung Zyankali aus seinen hohlen Zähnen mit ihr zu teilen, hält jedoch ein, als der Heavy die Zelle mit einer Schrotflinte stürmt und sie zum Scheine rettet. Er versucht Miss Pauling dazu zu überreden, alleine die Flucht anzutreten und die Administratorin zu finden. Miss Pauling willigt ein und nennt den Söldnern die Koordinaten, an denen sich die Administratorin versteckt, damit sie ihr später folgen können. Bevor sie fliehen können, taucht der TFC-Demoman mit einem Fernsprechgerät auf und enttarnt den Heavy, der sich als der TFC-Spy herausstellt. Da die TFC-Söldner nun die gewollten Informationen besitzen, will der TFC-Spy sie töten lassen, wird aber von Zhanna und dem Soldier aufgehalten, welche die Zelle stürmen, wobei der TFC-Spy und TFC-Demoman ihr Leben verlieren. Gray Mann, der von dem Soldier und Zhanna mitgenommen wurde, warnt Miss Pauling in seinen letzten Atemzügen vor der Administratorin und gesteht, dass er diese für klüger und gefährlicher als sich selbst hält. Paulling reagiert wütend auf Manns Äußerungen und realisiert zu spät, dass er bereits tot ist. Währenddessen stellt der Medic den Tod des Snipers fest, der eine Nahtoderfahrung erlebt, in der er im Himmel auf seine beiden Zieheltern trifft, die ihn liebevoll begrüßen. Seine Mutter sagt, dass er allerdings nicht bei ihnen bleiben kann, da er ein Profi sei, auf den noch genug Arbeit wartet. Selbst Mr. Mundy Senior scheint sich inzwischen mit dem Berufe seines Sohnes abgefunden zu haben und bezeichnet ihn ebenfalls als einen Profi, anstelle ihn einen "durchgeknallten Amokläufer" zu nennen. Auch er gibt dem Sniper seine besten Wünsche auf den Weg, worauf dieser stark vernarbt auf dem OP-Tische des Medics aufwacht, der sich über seinen wissenschaftlichen Erfolg freut. Der Sniper ist hingegen alles andere als glücklich über den Umstand, dass der Medic an seinem Tode beteiligt war und sich mit den TFC-Söldnern zu verbündet haben scheint. Der Medic erklärt und entschuldigt sich, da er den anderen Söldnern nur beigetreten sei, um seine Experimente zu finanzieren. Die Szene wird von dem TFC-Heavy unterbrochen, der außer sich ist, dass der Medic den Sniper wiederbelebt hat. Aus Wut greift und tötet er Archimedes, der sich auf seiner Schulter niedergelassen hat. Panisch belebt der Medic seine Taube wieder und rechtfertigt seine Experimente damit, dass sie letztlich erfolgreich waren. Der TFC-Heavy verweist ihn wütend darauf, dass er für ihn arbeitet und in Zukunft tut, was er ihm sagt. Erzürnt stellt er fest, dass der Sniper entkommen ist und macht sich auf, die anderen Söldner zu stellen. Er befiehlt dem Medic, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, welcher zornig einen Entschluss fasst. Über Bildschirme teilt der TFC-Heavy den fliehenden Söldnern, Miss Pauling und Zhanna den neuen Plan von Gray Mann mit, den er und seine Kollegen nun nach dem Tode Manns umsetzen. Mann wollte das Australium aus den Körpern der Australier extrahieren, da die Administratorin sämtliche Vorräte aus Australien mitgenommen hat. Dazu hatte Gray Mann Maschinen entwickelt, die sie töten, da keiner der Fliehenden Australium in seinem Körper hat und die Maschinen dennoch danach suchen werden. Im letzten Bilde werde die Söldner, Zhanna und Miss Pauling werden von den Maschinen überwältigt; einzig der Demoman scheint Gegenwehr leisten zu können. Link zum Comic (Englisch) Old_Wounds.jpg|Der 'Old Wounds'-Comic|link=http://www.teamfortress.com/tf05_old_wounds/ Trivia *'Old Wounds ist der erste Comic der Reihe, der nach der Ankündigung erschien, dass man die Serie auf sieben Teile verlängert hat. Zudem war er der erste Comic nach Jay Pinkertons Outing von Miss Pauling. *Das Cover des Comics ist eine Referenz zu der Comicserie Watchmen. *Obwohl der Comic in Gray Manns Basis spielt, ist seine Tochter Olivia nicht zu sehen und wird auch nicht erwähnt. *Im Comic wird der TFC-Pyro als Frau namens Beatrice gezeigt, die eine markante Brandnarbe an ihrem Kopfe hat. Die Identität und das Geschlecht des Pyros aus Team Fortress 2 bleiben jedoch weiterhin im Dunkeln. *Eigentlich dürfte der Spy das Zerbeißen einer hochgiftigen Zyankali-Kapsel nicht überleben. Er schluckt die Ladung Blausäure zwar nicht, je nach Dosis müsste er aber zumindest neurologische Schäden davontragen. *Die genannten Koordinaten (32.3451° nördlich und 106.5614° westlich), die laut Miss Pauling zum Verstecke der Administratorin führen, entsprechen denen der Stadt Las Cruces im US-Bundesstaate New Mexico. *Der TFC-Spy, der sich als Heavy verkleidet hat, stürmt die Zelle mit einer Schrotflinte, anstelle eine schwere Minigun zu tragen. In TFC besitzt der Spy tatsächlich eine Schrotflinte in seinem Repertoir. *Der Gesichtsausdruck von Gray Manns Leiche ähnelt der seiner beiden Brüder Redmond und Blutarch. *Das Bild von dem Medic aus Seite 58, der Snipers Leiche in dem verdunkelten OP-Raum untersucht, wurde bereits vor der offiziellen Veröffentlichung des Comics von Jay Pinkerton auf Twitter geteilt. *Die kurze Diskussion von Sniper und seinen Eltern, die während dessen Nahtoderfahrung geschieht, führt auf eine im 'Meet the Sniper'-Video geschilderte Problematik zurück, da Snipers Vater immer dachte, sein Sohn sei ein "durchgeknallter Amokläufer" und kein professioneller Schütze, der einer lukrativen Tätigkeit nachgeht. *Als sich Archimedes auf die Schulter des TFC-Heavys setzen will und der Medic meint "Archimedes! Get off that man's shoulder! It's fil-" ist das nahezu der gleiche Satz wie im 'Meet the Medic'-Video, als sich der Vogel in Heavys Brust verschanzt und der Medic angewidert "Archimedes! No! It's filthy in there! Eugh." schimpft. Kategorie:Comics (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2